


74. North

by Achilliesikea123



Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [1]
Category: One Piece, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Established crewmanship, I just remembered that Sanji's mom name is Sora, Sora Warrior of the Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: “I’ll get you something else to read on the next island,” Sanji threw the piece of paper into the ocean. “ Anything is better than this propaganda trash.”
Relationships: Billy Batson & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	74. North

Logically Sanji knew that this was stupid, despising a piece of paper. But the moment he saw the cut-out of ‘Sora, warrior of the sea’, Sanji all but shoved the snacks into Vivi and snatched the comic strip out of Billy’s hand.

“ I was reading that!” Billy whined, hands reaching out to get back his source of entertainment. For a second Sanji had felt guilty looking down at those big blue eyes of a ten years old.

“I’ll get you something else to read on the next island,” Sanji threw the piece of paper into the ocean. “ anything is better than this propaganda trash.”

That all it was, Sanji thought to himself. He was just simply trying to shield the youngest member of their crew from Marine’s propaganda. Nothing more, nothing less.

( It wasn’t like that comic alluded to the family Sanji tried so hard to cut ties off of. It wasn’t like it brought back years of being hurt, being broken down, being worthless. It wasn’t like Sora the Marine was a mockery of his mother’s name.)

Sanji got Billy a copy of ‘Liar Noland’ on the next island and tried his best to get the comic out of his mind. 

(Even if he pretended he didn’t notice Billy cutting out the comic on the occasion the News Coo carried the North Blue version of the newspaper.)

Took two years and many adventures later that the comic got brought up again. 

With his crew fed and his kitchen clean, Sanji took a moment to finally give his new bounty poster another look. He supposed he should be grateful that the Marine had finally assigned him an actual picture instead of that horrid drawing but the black print of ‘ Vinsmoke’ left a bad taste in his mouth. 

He didn’t have to mull over the poster for long when the kitchen’s door opened. Sanji glanced up, half expecting Luffy to demand for food only to find Billy standing by the doorway.

“Is everything okay? ” Sanji put the poster away and immediately turned his attention to the boy. “Did you have a nightmare ?”

“No, no, no. I’m fine Sanji.” Placing down a box on the counter Billy offered him a smile. “ I knew you were upset at the wanted poster so I thought some arson might cheer you up!”

Sanji nearly dropped his cigarette “I’m sorry, what?”

Billy opened the said box to reveal his collection of ‘Sora, warrior of the sea’. “These were based off of the Germa 66, right? So I figure you could burn them in order to metaphorically burn away your connection with the Vinsmoke.”

“ But Billy, I thought you liked these.” It was a tempting offer but Sanji had already caused trouble for his family, he wasn’t sure if-

“Eh, I can find better things to read.” Billy shrugged nonchalantly before walking out of the room. “Have fun burning them!”

Sanji let out a trail of smoke from his mouth and come morning there was nothing left in the box but a pile of ash.


End file.
